


pretty flowers

by blasphemmy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Very Small Angst, Younghoon is whipped, i miss bbangkyu, i'm sorry this is just a ramble i'm in soft hours, ji changmin is a cute little shit, like barely there, we're all whipped for changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemmy/pseuds/blasphemmy
Summary: younghoon thinks he's going to have heart failure if changmin just keeps...being changmin
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	pretty flowers

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this mess i wrote at 12 am. bbangkyu tag is kinda dry so have this trash ^^

Younghoon didn’t enjoy suffering, he wasn’t a masochist. It goes to question why he was subjecting himself to anguish from Ji Changmin for the third time today. The group was called for a magazine shoot in the morning at Anseong Farmlands during the bloom of canola flowers, which was honestly one of the prettiest places he had ever seen. Continuing that later, Younghoon was currently at a crisis because he’s constantly getting distracted because of Changmin’s existence (in other words he’s whipped). 

Exhibit A, it had gotten so bad that the other day Younghoon ran into a telephone pole because he wasn’t paying attention to walking but instead on Changmin crouching down playing with a stray dog on the street. Honestly, how could you blame him? Changmin holding and playing with Mori was enough to give him a heart attack. Today, Changmin started this heartache the minute Younghoon even opened his eyes. 

“Younghoon-hyung it’s 6AM, we have to get up!” 

The younger’s puffy cheeks from eating tteokbokki last night and wide eyes that burned into his own woke him up to get ready, how could he not melt at the sight of the most adorable human that has ever existed in this world. Even when he refused to wake up, turning on the other side of the bed to avoid his presence, Changmin persisted and climbed on his back. 

“Changmin it’s an ungodly hour.” He grumbled, ignoring the added weight. 

That little rascal kept on pouting at him and pulling at Younghoon’s arm to wake up, despite his refusal again and again. He pulled the cute boyfriend card and started peppering delicate kisses on Younghoon’s nape with soft kitten licks in between. Despite their relationship already hitting their first year, Younghoon will never get used to the soft physical affection Changmin expressed. His lips felt like short electric pulses every time they hit his bare nape. The elder’s body instantly heated up, causing his cheeks to flush as he lightly pushed the other off of his body. 

“Yah! I-I’m awake!” Changmin chuckled, giving Younghoon one more kiss before going on and waking up the rest of the members. 

Fast forward to a few hours later after everyone got in the van, Changmin and Younghoon sat right next to each other. After half an hour or so of Changmin and Chanhee having some sort of Twice sing-off, Changmin started feeling sleepy. 

Of course, being a good person, Younghoon let the man lean on his shoulder to sleep. His boyfriend started rubbing his soft cheeks against it, smiling just like an angel sent straight from heaven. Changmin’s hair wasn’t done at the time, left at its fluffy state ticking Younghoon’s ear. 

He internally suffers at the sight of it, getting looks from Juyeon and Chanhee sitting right across to them. Younghoon mouths, ”Save me”, only to be replied with snickers and the sound of their phone’s camera clicking. 

Friends are useless, he rolled his eyes. 

“I love my friends.” Younghoon sighed, affectionately stroking through the younger’s hair until he heard their breaths slowing down. They still had an hour left of the drive, surely the rest of the day wouldn’t result in cardiovascular failure as well. Younghoon thought his heart might escape from his chest if Changmin continued. 

The sun was up above burning into the skin because of climate change, the usual. Thank goodness he owns Lapothicell Natural Mineral Sun protection SPF 50++ buy now only $21.32-

He gently shook Changmin awake, cooing at his wide eyes struggling to open as he got up. Younghoon chuckled, bringing the two of them up from their seats to exit the bus. Their eyes were greeted with the golden paradise of canolas. The field itself was incredible. The Anseong Farmlands was taken straight out of a fairytale, a field covered in canolas and gorgeous clear blue sky. Changmin’s eyes sparkled at the view, gasping at the beauty behold in front of him, because honestly who wouldn’t. Chanhee dragged the dancer over to the stylists, shouting about whatever while Changmin simply stared around him. Younghoon humphed, the man looked like a kid discovering marshmallow for the first time. He just wanted to take Changmin to pretty places just to see his mouth open in awe and eyes twinkle in wonderment. 

Really he wasn’t the only one, Sunwoo wasn’t fairing very well with Haknyeon literally embracing the word flower boy. How could he blame Sunwoo jumping on the poor boy and smothering him with kisses everywhere when he would do the exact same any day of the week. 

It was Changmin’s turn while he waited for the stylists to finish his own hair and makeup. Changmin was an incredibly gifted human being, he wanted to boast it out to the whole world. He danced with so much energy and serotonin that he felt his own heart go all bloom bloom pow when watching him. Sometimes Changmin would dance with the grace of a swan and their flight, solemnity written on his face as he pulled off movements that Younghoon couldn’t fathom possible. Then there were times where he would change into a completely different person, throwing away the fairy boy he loved with the soul of Lucifer taking over his body. Younghoon sighed in content as his face leaned on his palm, feeling the cool summer breeze brush over his cheeks. It was one of those days again, where Younghoon could ramble about the perfectness that was Changmin. 

He was a blip of slightly dishevelled rich brownish-red hair in the midst of the golden field. Despite his constant remark of being too shy for modelling, Changmin’s whole being oozed of confidence as he watched the camera with foxy eyes, the next second with twinkles and smiles in them. The stylist was finished with Younghoon, who had yet left the seat. Chanhee came over and slapped the man in the back of the head. 

“Yah, wake up doofus.” Chanhee poked Younghoon in the side, causing the other to yell sharply. 

He rubbed the spot sorely, pouting at Chanhee. “Oww, what was that for?” 

“For being creepy. That’s my best friend you’re watching creepily like a stalker.”

“But! Look!” Younghoon pointed aggressively at poor Changmin who looked so confused at the action.

“We get it. Anyway, the director said once we’re done, free time for the rest of the day. Sunwoo, Haknyeon and Eric are heading off to get some things downtown. Since Hyunjoon is coming over soon, I thought we’d get some presents for him.” 

Younghoon shrugged, “I’ve got him something already. Go on ahead.” 

“Don’t let me catch you and Changmin being gross in the van or something, I’ve had enough of Sunwoo and Haknyeon.”

“Yah, at least I have some decency!” 

With that Chanhee left, leaving him back to...appreciating Changmin.

The breeze was cool on his face, a nice change from the sweltering heat in their stuffy practice room. He watched the others play around in the field after the shoot, makeup artists scolding them for ruining their hard work, their manager almost dropping into sleep. It was a peaceful day, for once. Their hectic schedule during Road to Kingdom took a toll on everyone. The whole stress of putting on performance after performance just to get to Kingdom, the blood, sweat and tears they shed for an invitation. He was reminiscent of the days they’d stay in the old building, yearning to go outside for once yet demanded back inside if they ever so stepped out the door for practice till 7am. 

Younghoon watched the others work hard on choreography, Juyeon and Changmin going over moves again and again without break while he sat by the table monitoring. He desperately wanted to help in some way, but his body wouldn’t allow him. Then the drama casting came up and now he had even less time with the rest of the boys. Many nights he would return home to see the group immediately in bed, some tending to their injuries and some monitoring their performance. He’d pass by Changmin’s room to see Sunwoo and Kevin fast asleep, Changmin still awake and watching the video Mihawk sent. 

“Go to sleep.” He reminded softly, Changmin scooting over on the bed to make space. “Do you think we’ll make it?”

Yet again, Changmin’s wide eyes looked into his own. His dark circles were barely visible, but his body got slimmer. After the whole fiasco of Road to Kingdom, he desperately wanted to feed Changmin a whole buffet to make him gain that weight back. They all worked harder than ever, more so than comeback season. 

“We’ll make it. We definitely will.” Younghoon brought the other closer, turning off their phone and letting them rest. 

After they won, Younghoon did exactly that and brought the whole group to an all you can eat korean barbeque. They deserved it, and it was the least he could do when everyone else did so much to make the performance perfect. 

“Kim Younghoon! Younghoon! Yah, are you deaf?!”

The male shook his head, poked back into reality by Hyunjae. “Ow! Why is everyone poking me today?”

“You spaced out and the director told me to fetch you.”

“Alright, alright I’m up. Where’s everyone else?” He dusted his pants and walked over to the fields again with Hyunjae. The other had already changed out of the stylish outfit and sported a baseball cap and sweats. 

“Gone off with Chanhee or uh, eating. I’m heading off with Juyeon back to the dorms to sleep.”

Younghoon gave him a look, really he could’ve phrased that better. 

Hyunjae scowled, waving him off. “Not what you’re implying Hoon-ie, clear your mind we literally played PUBG until 4 last night.” 

“When are you actually getting with Juyeon it’s been months of tension, even Jacob’s getting sick of it.” Younghoon hummed, letting the stylist fix his outfit as he got ready. 

Hyunjae turned around, holding up his hand before letting it down. He sighed exasperatedly, “I’ve never seen someone denser and more dumb than that attractive idiot.” 

“You’ll get there. I still can’t believe Juyeon likes someone like you!” 

Younghoon laughed, provoking a jab in his side which he definitely deserved. “You’re the worst Hoon-ie. I didn’t bully you when you were crying to me about how you fucked up with Changmin at 2am in the dorms.” 

“Yeah yeah, go on and get your man.” Hyunjae kicked him affectionately (can you kick with affection?) and headed off with Juyeon in their staff car. 

-

“That’s a wrap!” The director called. Younghoon suddenly felt a strangely heavy being jump on his back, a giggle he was far too familiar with. 

“Wahh~, my boyfriend’s a handsome model as well? How did I get so lucky?” Changmin smiled brightly, Younghoon easily supporting his weight with his two hands. 

His face deepened a few shades in red, spluttering at his small remark. People told him he was beautiful every day, but maybe it hit a bit harder when Changmin said it. “How did I get such a cheesy boyfriend?” 

The shorter chuckled, digging their face deeper in his shoulder. The magazine crew were packing up, leaving the two to their own adventures. Younghoon walked them over the hills in the field, a shaded area among the hundreds and thousands of golden canolas. The summer heat was blown away, the splatters of clouds provided cover, he could stay in Anseong forever. The company did rent out the entire field, why not take advantage of that?

Changmin hummed, letting Younghoon carry him in peace. It was a free ride anyway. “It’s a good day, I feel all gooey inside, like I could do nothing wrong.”

Younghoon sat them down, with Changmin rolling his weight on Younghoon’s back. “I’m glad everyone seems happy again.”

“Same, it’s been a while. I want more days like this you know, without the pressure and worries we have on stage.” Changmin sighed, playing with the ends of Younghoon’s hair. 

“You give us the perfect stage anyway. I’m always worried you overwork yourself sometimes.” Younghoon frowned, turning back to the other’s face. Changmin moved to his front, settling in between his outspread legs. “I won’t, you know that.”

“Min-ie you give me quite a scare, seeing you on the ground breathing for oxygen, so tired you let it consume you to redo the move again.” He lifted the other’s chin, eyes glistening. Younghoon couldn’t help his worries to spill, injuries were the last thing they wanted. 

“I won’t do it again, pinkie promise.” Younghoon felt the smaller’s pinkie link with his, shaking it softly as the other leaned in on their chest, feeling his own heartbeat intertwine with theirs. 

“Tell me a story, I wanna sleep.” Younghoon softly caressed his hands through Changmin’s hair, kissing their forehead and rubbing circles on their back. It was nice, the flowers were stuck in his hair from the photoshoot. Changmin looked so ethereal that he started to believe that the man didn’t truly exist and was only a figment in his imagination. The soft sunlight shone a halo around his flyaways, the warm light hugged the both of them. 

“Mori loves big dogs. When we were at my aunt’s place, we brought her along and she immediately started crawling over the massive Mastiff like they were their new plaything.” Changmin giggled, snuggling in further. 

“I was worried the Mastiff would eat Mori up, but it turns out he was just a giant sweetheart with a soft place for a tiny white ball of fur.”

“That kind of sounds like you, hyung-ie.” Changmin whispered, grinning cheekily at him. 

Younghoon avoided their eyes, coughing in response. 

“Don’t lie, I caught you staring at me before!” Changmin playfully hit the other’s shoulder, watching Younghoon’s response in amusement. 

“I have a boyfriend who’s picture is underneath the definition for “cute”! You’re only cute that one time, everyone’s bullying me for being soft now.” Younghoon grumbled. 

“From anyone else’s perspective you look creepy.” 

“Changmin I swear I am not a creepy stalke-” Younghoon’s breath was taken away by none other than the devil, Changmin. Changmin pushed him down and pressed his ever so soft lips on his own, shushing him up with another devious smile. Oh god I’m in heaven again, aren’t I, Younghoon thought to himself. 

“I love you. You know that right?” Changmin pushed the canola flowers out of Younghoon’s hair, pecking both his cheeks, probably tinting them red from his lip tint. 

“I love you too, you little devil.” Younghoon could look at Changmin forever. The sun was setting quickly, the sound of the crew packing up was distant and gone. He felt so unattached to reality just looking into Changmin’s sparkling eyes. It was a whole universe buried inside their pupil, Younghoon could explore him for eons and never find an end. His lashes couldn’t hide them, for Younghoon only saw the love of his life. 

“You’re staring again.” 

“You’re beautiful. And you are too.” 

“I know.” 

It was just the two of them in a field of flowers, away from the busy centre of Seoul, away from the other members. The wind whistled, the sky slowly turning from blue to a hue of yellows and oranges. The stars that were held in Changmin’s eyes had doppelgangers coming out from their hiding in the sky as it got darker. Younghoon was trapped underneath Changmin, but he let himself sit up. He grabbed the other’s smaller hands, holding them in his own gently. 

“I love you.” 

“You said that already.” 

He wanted to keep this moment forever. To live in the picturesque field of canola, holding Changmin as if he was going to leave any day, listening to nothing and letting time stop itself. 

Changmin was a flower that bloomed out of cracks in the concrete. The ray of hope in the midst of war. He was everything to Younghoon, and Younghoon was everything to Changmin. 

“Let’s go back.”

“We can stay a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> the boyz are going to kingdom (┳Д┳)!!!
> 
> it's unbetad and short but ehhh we just gonna deal with it. i just went through soft hours this is the product of that :,)
> 
> have a nice day and stay safe everyone :D


End file.
